Tai and Sora at the fireworks!
by emichii
Summary: Tai wants to take Sora to the fireworks but Matt's already asked her. Seven mischievous digimon and one scheming Mimi attempt to help Tai.


**Tai and Sora at the Fireworks!**

"Ahhh…too loud! Tune it down, Matt!"

"Aw, c'mon, Koushiro, it's not _that_ loud!"

Izzy covered his ears and Matt turned the volume of his guitar amp down.

"Thank you!" Izzy sighed.

Gabumon sighed. "Matt, why don't you take a break from practicing. Our eardrums are bursting!"

Izzy and Tentomon were at Matt's. Matt was rocking on his electric guitar. Izzy was on his laptop but now he was complaining of the noise.

Matt shrugged and replied, "Whatever. I'm getting a bit bored of practicing anyway. Hey, Izzy, have you seen T.K anywhere?"

Izzy shook his head. "Even if I had, I would have told you, but your music would've been too loud."

"Hey guys!" Sora's voice came from the intercom.

"Sora? What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Can we come in? Tai wants to show you something."

"Tai's with you?" Matt asked.

"Yeh."

Matt opened the front door and Tai and Sora came in. "Hey!" Matt said.

"WHASSUP?" Tai replied.

"Practicing."

"Duh!" Sora scoffed, "What else? People could hear you from a mile away."

"I told you to turn to volume down!" Izzy said.

Tai said to Sora, "Are you going to the fireworks this weekend?"

"Yeah."

Tai said, "Uh-huh…D-do you...er…wanna go with me?"

"Oh, um…but-"

Tai sighed. "I guess Matt already asked you, right?"

"I'm sorry, Tai…"

Gabumon looked at them from his hiding place. Patamon was with him.

"Well, I feel sorry for Tai," he said to Patamon. Patamon looked worried, "Well, so do I. Tai always misses out on these opportunities."

Tentomon flew into their conversation. "Well, he could just ask Mimi."

Palmon followed Tentomon into the hiding place. "But he doesn't like Mimi the way he likes Sora," she added wisely.

Biyomon poked her head into the bush, "Hi guys! WHASSUP?"

"Tai asked Sora to go to the fireworks with him but Matt already asked Sora." Patamon explained.

Biyomon shook her head. "Sora likes Tai too. She wanted to go with him but she didn't have the nerves to ask him and then Matt came along."

KER-RASH!

The digimon fell out of the bush. Gabumon rubbed his head, "This bush isn't big enough for all of us?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Sora asked.

Gabumon blushed. "Er, we were…eating bananas?"

Tai said, "As if! You guys were spying on us, weren't you?"

Biyomon made up an excuse, "No, we were having a secret photography meeting, weren't we?"

"Teh! Forget the excuses, Biyomon, we need to go. Seeya, Tai. I'm sorry about the fireworks. I'll make it up to you." Sora smiled weakly and dragged Biyomon off.

Tai sighed.

"We feel so sorry for you, Tai." said Patamon sympathetically.

Gabumon patted Tai on the back, "But you're a guy, Tai, so you'll get over it!"

Tai punched his fists in the air and yelled, "AAARGGGHHHH! I WANT TO KILL YOU MATT!"

Tentomon gave Tai a look of disbelief, "Feh! As if! Tai, you'd never do that!"

Tai sat down with the digimon. He looked at his hands. "Yeah, I know. I'm so chicken. I can't even ask Sora out without someone else grabbing her first!"

Davis said to T.K, "Hey, T.V! Where did you take Kari this time? I can't find her!"

T.K replied, "I didn't take her anywhere. She's probably at home. And my name is T.K, not T.V!"

Davis gave T.K a big slap on the back, "Whatever dude. I'm off."

Davis left.

Agumon said, "_munch munch…_I like cornflakes…"

Tai said, "SO?"

Agumon sighed, "You're still upset about Sora, eh?"

_BBRRRIIINNNNNGGGG! BRRRRIINNNGGG!_

Tai grabbed the phone.

"Hey, WHASSUP?" Matt's voice said.

"Uhhh…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I asked Sora to the fireworks before you got the chance, right?"

"Uuuurrrrgggghhhh….You didn't have to bring it up again. I feel crap already!"

"Yeah I know, I'm sorry."

Next day, Biyomon said to Gabumon, "Look, let's make a plan to get Sora and Tai together!"

Gomamon heard them talking and jumped into the middle of their conversation. "So are you guys having a plan to get Tai and Sora together?"

"Sssshhhhhhhh!" said Gabumon, "We must not tell anyone. We have to agree to an oath of silence."

"What oath of silence?" Palmon asked, walking towards them.

Tentomon was behind her, "Yeah, what kinda thing are you guys trying to pull?"

At school, Mimi and Kari went up to Sora. "Hi Sora."

"WHASSUP?"

"I heard that Tai and Matt _both _asked you out." said Kari.

Mimi giggled, "But you like _Tai_, right?"

"Don't you like my bro?" T.K asked.

Mimi and Sora jumped.

Sora smiled weakly. "Um…why is everyone asking me embarrassing questions?"

T.K shrugged. "Who cares? Kari? We have to go to our class now!"

Mimi whispered into Kari's ear: "Let's make a plan so that Sora and Tai can be together, but we must agree to an oath of silence!"

Kari leaned her head against the palm of her hand, "I don't know what's with my bro, but if you ask me, I think this going out stuff is a waste of time. I already have two guys chasing me everywhere and I can't stand it. But Tai's my bro. I'll help."

Agumon dropped by Gabumon's place. "WHASSUP?"

"I heard that you and Biyomon, Gomamon, Tentomon, Patamon and Palmon are trying to make a plan so that Tai and Sora can be together and you guys agreed to an oath of silence." Agumon said.

Gabumon gaped, "How did you know?"

Agumon shrugged, "I dunno. These things get around fast. Want some cornflakes? I heard that there's a competition for eating cornflakes. The person that eats the most cornflakes in this month wins a prize! So far I've eaten 10 boxes and it's only the first week of June!"

Gabumon replied, "Have you tried Nutri-grain?"

Biyomon added, "I like Weet-bix!"

Tentomon said, "Cheerios-the goodness of four whole grains in one cereal! Corn, Oats, Rice and Wheat!"

Palmon shook her head. "Vegemite!"

Gomamon said, "That's not cereal! Besides Coco pops are delicious!"

Patamon sighed. "Surely you should know that Froot Loops are better than all the rest!"

"Vegemite!"

"Cheerios!"

"Cornflakes!"

"Vegemite!"

"Coco pops!"

"Weet-bix!"

"Froot Loops!"

Gabumon took a deep breath and shouted, "QUIET!"

The digimon were silent.

"Let's not talk about cereal for a while. Now, any ideas for the plan?"

Mimi looked at Kari. Kari said, "Let's make a plan for, um, let's see, say if Matt scheduled a…concert on the day of the fireworks, then we'll just tell Sora that Matt cancelled their date thingy and she'll go with Tai!"

Mimi played with her pink hair, "Yeah, but what will Matt say?"

Kari replied, "We'll just schedule a concert_ for_ him! Then we'll type up an anonymous letter to tell him about the concert!"

Mimi frowned. "A concert at night?"

"No! A concert in the evening! Then he won't have time to make it to the fireworks and then Sora will end up going with Tai!"

Tai went over to visit Matt. "WHASSUP?"

Matt was lying on his bed, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Tai sat down on a chair and waited.

Matt sat up and put his head in his hands. "ARGH…I can't stand it! My head is throbbing….Argh…I can't handle the pressure!"

Tai stared at Matt. "Tell me."

"Yeah, well the day after the day I asked Sora out to the fireworks, I got a weird anonymous letter telling me that I had a concert scheduled for that day. And then, yesterday, I got a telephone call telling me that I had to have an interview on that day, about cereal!"

Tai replied, "I'm sorry. What are you gonna do with Sora?"

"I don't know…Y'know, the fireworks are tomorrow's tomorrow and I think I'm coming down with a fever or a migraine. Yay…I don't need to handle all the stuff now…ugh! Ahhh…can you tell Sora that I can't go to the fireworks, tell her to go with you…Ack…." Matt groaned.

Tai didn't know whether he should feel sorry for his friend or jump around for the joy of going out with Sora.

Mimi went up to Sora and said, "Hey I heard that Matt cancelled your date for a concert."

"What? Biyomon just told me that he had to go to an interview about cereal!"

"Hey Sora!"

Tai ran up to her.

"WHASSUP?"

Tai told Sora: "Sora, Matt just told me that he came down with a fever and a migraine so he can't go to the fireworks."

Sora started to cry.

Tai was alarmed, "What's wrong?"

"I've been getting ready to go to the fireworks with Matt for ages! And now he's making up all these excuses!"

Sora looked up at Tai; her tear-stained face saw Tai's wounded pride and shame.

"I'm sorry, Tai…"

Tai looked at the ground, "Sora, heaps of guys wanted to go with you…heaps of guys like you…"

Sora said nothing.

"…like me…but I guess Matt deserved it more than anyone else…he's had so much responsibility dumped on him…I'm sorry for making you cry, whatever I did…"

Tai turned and ran.

"Tai, wait!" Sora cried out.

Mimi was crying too. "I'm so sorry, Sora. We made up the thing about the concert, Kari and I. WE just wanted Tai to be happy. We're so sorry. Now it's all backfired. I guess you'll end up going with Matt anyway…"

Sora stared. "…so does Tai know that you guys did all this?"

"No, he doesn't…"

Biyomon climbed onto Sora's head. "Sora, we're sorry too. The digimon made up the cereal thing too. And Tai didn't know…"

Sora stood up. "You guys better go apologize to Matt RIGHT NOW! I'm going to find Tai!"

Tai walked slowly up and down the sidewalk next to the park. _I'm just so stupid,_ he kept thinking repeatedly at himself, _I actually thought I had a chance with Sora…I'm so stupid…stupid…stupid…stupid…_

"Tai, wait up!"

Tai didn't. He kept walking.

Sora ran up to him. Tai didn't look at her.

"You didn't make up the fever thing, did you? You really don't have the heart to do something like that to your own best friend…"

Tai didn't say anything.

"Tai…"

Sora looked at Tai sincerely. Tai looked back for one second.

"Tai, will you go to the fireworks with me?"

Agumon ripped open a packet of Froot Loops, stuffed a handful into his mouth and said, "Gosh, Patamon; you were right! Froot Loops really are tasty!"

Tentomon said, "Well, Biyomon, your Weet-bix aren't too bad, they're really nice."

Biyomon just said, "Everyone be quiet! The fireworks are gonna start soon! Gomamon, are you ready with the camera? We have to 'capture the moment' as Mimi said."

Gomamon replied, "Yeah whatever."

Mimi clasped her hands together, "Awww…now listen digimon! Sora and Tai are gonna have their 'moment' sooner or later so get the binoculars and cameras ready. Don't get sidetracked by the fireworks and I'll buy you some Rice Bubbles sometime."

The night was black already and the fireworks hadn't even started yet but Tai felt his heart beating really, really fast. _What on earth am I supposed to say to her? _

Sora was holding Tai's hand really really gently and Tai hoped that she wouldn't feel his hand shaking.

Sora could feel Tai's hand shaking under her grasp for a second and she wondered if her hand was cold or something. But then she forgot about it and leaned closer to Tai. "Thanks Tai…"

"What for?"

"For taking me to the fireworks."

"But you asked me."

"Yeah but you asked me first and I'm just happy that you asked," Sora leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Tai froze stiff and began to blush. Oh, how I wish I had a picture of this, but I don't…

"Okay, that's the moment! Capture it! NOW!" Mimi commanded the digimon.

_CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK!_

Biyomon collected the camera off Gomamon and gave it to Kari and ran off to get it developed. Then Biyomon shook a finger at Mimi and said, "You owe us Rice Bubbles, now!"

THE END

I just can't help the aura of photography…Awww

Emichii, Sunday, January 29, 2006


End file.
